The Western Family of the Moon
by wh0r3
Summary: Sesshomaru's new wife has some secrets that she's keeping from him. She's just gave birth and he senses she's sad. He's determined to find out whats wrong with his indian princess
1. Chapter 1

It's hard to remember  
A summer or winter  
When she hasn't been there for me

Rin sat in her and Sesshomaru's private gardens one afternoon. She was pondering over what her life used to be like when her real mother was alive. She could hardly remember her 5th summer or her 4th winter. Her parents died just two short years ago and she couldn't even remember her mother's face.

A friend and companion  
I can always depend on  
My mother  
That's who I mean

She remembered all the times when she and her mother would make corn husk dolls and talk about various things. Her mother….her best friend.

I've taken for granted  
seeds that she planted  
She's always behind every thing

Rin remembered the last time she had talked to her mother. She had yelled at her mother because she wanted to go look for berries in the woods. But her mother said that bandits or demons could be in the forest. How right she was. That night her village had been raided and the bandits killed off her two brothers and father….along with her mother who still had her baby sister in her tummy.

A teacher a seeker  
A both arms outreacher  
My mother  
That's who I mean

She remembered the times her mother taught her things about animals, how to watch out for demons and hugged her close at night. Her mother couldn't do that now.

Wish I could slow down  
The hands of time  
keep things the way they are  
If she said so  
I would give her the world  
If I could… I would

Oh how she wished that she could just go back to that moment and tell the village that the bandits were coming. Oh how she wished that she could see her mother's face again. But….if she did stop the bandits then she never would have met Lord Sesshomaru.

My love and my laughter  
From here ever after  
Is all that she says that she needs

She recalled when her mother had broken her ankle and Rin had cried herself to the brink of death that day. Her mother told her "Don't cry now cherry blossom your laughter and love will make me feel better and heal faster". That is just what Rin did. Her and her mother spent the rest of the day laughing and her mother's ankle was healed.

A friend and companion  
I can always depend on  
My mother  
That's who I mean  
My mother  
That's who I mean

But there is one person that is as close to a mother as she can get. Her name was Rayne. Sesshomaru's new wife. She was from a place called India. Rayne's skin was as tan as the bark on a tree, her eyes were as green as the grass. But there was one problem…..Rayne was blind so she couldn't see what Rin looked like or what Sesshomaru looked like. "Rini-chan where are you my little apple blossom" Rayne called to her. "I'm over here Ray-chan" said Rin back to her. She stood and walked over to Rayne and took her hand. Rayne turned her head down and put her hand on Rin's head, feeling her hair. "You were thinking about your mother again weren't you?" she asked. She felt the child nod. "I can't even imagine her face anymore!" cried Rin as she dug her face in Rayne's kimono. The woman knelt down and said "Look Rini I know I'm not your mother and I'll never be but if it makes you feel better I have never seen my mother's face and I will be your mother from now on ok?" Rin cried and wrapped her arms around her new mother and hugged her tight. She now had a whole family again. Sesshomaru her father, Rayne her mother, and as she looked at Rayne's swollen tummy, a new baby sister.

… that's who I mean


	2. rayne and sesshomaru

Rayne walked down the halls of her new home. She was only 14 ½ and she was already mated to Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands. 'Mother would be rolling in her grave if she saw me like this' ,she thought to herself. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice that she had ran into her mate. "Oh my lord I'm sorry I did not see you there" , she said to him.

"It's ok dear it was an accident" he said back.

She bowed and tried to leave but something had caught her arm. She turned around and was about to open her mouth but she was silenced with a kiss. She had learned first hand that when her mate kissed like this not to protest and give him what he wants. Sesshomaru was pleased with himself. He had managed to snag a mate, get her pregnant with his pup, and fucked her anytime he wanted. She was intelligent but she wasn't a smart mouth. She was submissive but she was a fiery little hellcat at times too. And he loved her like there was no tomorrow. "Darling we should move to our bedroom unless we want Rini-chan to see you fuck me in the halls" she pointed out to him. He nodded his head and scooped her up. As soon as they got in their room he threw her gently on the bed. He was stunned at the sight before him. His darling mate was sprawled about on his bed. Her midnight black curls swirled around her as she breathed heavily, her chest heaving up and down. Her crystal silver eyes filled with lust. He smirked at the small girl and said lustfully, "Remove your kimono for me bitch".

She did as he commanded. "Yes my lord". She slowly untied the blood red obi around her waist. Slid the black silk from her shoulders revealing her tan skin and her swollen belly. Her perky breasts heaved up and down teasing her lover. Her secret place was clearly wet as he could see the shine from it. He had demanded that she be clearly shaven there so he could touch her there without getting his fingers tangled. "Come here and undress me" he said forcefully to his mate. She crawled over to him and untied his sash. 'Thank heavens he doesn't have on his armor' she thought to herself. She finally got all of his clothes off. He grabbed her head and pushed it down to his rock hard cock. "Suck it my little bitch" he said to her. She took part of it into her mouth. Sesshomaru groaned as she did. She was his perfect little cocksucker. She licked the slit at the top of the head and licked all the way down to his balls. She sucked on those for a good while then took half of it in her mouth. She sucked hard as he thrust into her face. She loved the way he yanked and pulled her hair as he thrust into her mouth.

Even though she was a 14 year-old with no sexual experience beyond her mate she enjoyed being manhandled. "Take it all in my little bitch!" he yelled at her as he drove the whole 14 inch cock into her little wet mouth. She could hardly breath but if it brought him pleasure she would do anything he asked. He pulled out and started to stroke his shaft in front of her face. She watched as he did so and started to touch herself. He came in her face and in her mouth. "My lord please fuck me now!" she said to him forcefully. He threw her back onto the bed and climbed on top of her. "My lovely little mate as much as I would love to penatrate that hot little sheath of yours I can't because of the pup so I'll have to take the next best thing" he told her as her eyes widened. He had only taken her there once and it was on their wedding night when it happened. He took his fingers and dug them into her hole.

Getting them wet he spread her juice on his cock, getting it lubricated so it could slide in. He spread some more of the juice around her asshole. He prepared himself to enter her. He dove down and kissed her with so much passion. He then thrust swiftly into her second entrance. "You are so tight here my love" he said as he kissed her breast. He started to thrust in and out of her slowly. "Come on lover I know you can move faster than that" she teased. His eyes started to bleed red and he started to pound into her. She moaned and gripped the sheets around her. He hit that spot and she screamed to the heavens above "SESSHOMARU!!".

He came in her tight little hole and pulled out. He was gasping for breath and so was she. He placed a single clawed hand on her belly. "My love you have pleased me greatly" he said to her ear as he nipped at the lobe. She didn't hear though for she was fast asleep. Dreaming of her new family……but also the one she left behind.


	3. the birth and sadness

Rayne sat in her and Rin's garden two weeks after her and Sesshomaru's little tryst. She had been having pains in her side for the past few days. She was 5 months pregnant and that was usually how long demons stayed pregnant. She was reaching for a lily in the pond when she felt pain surge through her body. She felt wet down in between her legs. 'Oh shit' she thought to herself 'the baby'.

"SESSHOMARU!!"

He came running to her to see if she was in trouble. But he saw her doubled over in pain. He went over to her and picked her up(bridal style) and carried her to the mid-wife. He was told to leave the room while his mate was giving birth. Rayne screamed as she felt another contraction hit her.

"SESSHOMARU YOU ARE NEVER FUCKING ME AGAIN!!" she screamed.

Rin was with Sesshomaru outside of the birthing room. "My lord what does mother mean by that?" she asked him.

Sesshomaru just narrowed his eyes and said nothing. Rin didn't mind she was used to him ignoring her questions. Sesshomaru wondered if she would even make it through the birth by the way she was screaming. She was just 14 in demon years but in human years she was 140. She was at the right age for being pupped at the time of their first mating. But her still wondered.

Boy was Rayne having fun in the birthing room. She was sweating and hurting and she was cursing her mate with every word in the book. The mid-wife said she could start pushing now. And boy did push.

She pushed for a good hour until she heard the cry of a baby. She relaxed and lay down on the futon.

"It's a boy" said the mid-wife to Rayne.

"What does he look like?" Rayne asked. She cursed that unfaithful day when she was blinded by her own kin. She cried when the mid-wife put the baby in her arms.

"He looks just like his father except with your beautiful silver eyes my lady" she answered.

Rayne smiled but it quickly went away when she felt more pains.

"OH MY GOD!!" she shouted "DANMMIT SESSHOMARU WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!!".

One of her ladies took the baby while she pushed. Ten minutes went by and another cry was heard.

"My lady it's a girl"

"What does she look like?"

"You my lady only with her father's silver hair. And the moon on her four head.

Rayne shed even more tears as she held her baby girl.

"Oh my darling everything that happened to me will not happen to you." she said "This I can promise you"

Sesshomaru was told he could come in now. He saw his mate holding the two most beautiful babies he had ever seen. She was so busy with them she didn't notice his presence. He heard everything that she had said to their baby girl. He wondered what had happened to his dear mate. She had once told him she had not been born blind. She had said that some very mean people made her that way. And she wouldn't say anymore about the matter.

He walked over to her and sat down beside her. He kissed her forehead and looked at his children. The boy who he assumed was the eldest was the exact copy of him. But when his son opened his eyes he saw the crystal silver eyes that his mate had. He looked at his baby girl. She too had the silver eyes but had his silver hair and his markings upon her face. Rin came into the room and saw the little huddle on the futon.

'Now that Sesshomaru-sama has a family of his own blood he won't need Rin anymore.' Rin though sadly.

She left the wing and went into her room before they could smell her tears. That night two of Sesshomaru's favorite ladies spent the night crying.

One because of her lords new family……………………..And the other because of what her family did toy her.


End file.
